gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishmael "Killer Angel" Venables
Commader ishamel 22:02, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Do Not Edit This Page Without Ishamel permission Unless its a spelling error or a grammar issue " This is for the Record " - Commander Ishamel Early Life As a young lag ishamel Stead was born on August 20, 1721.Ishamel had a nice Family their name were Herny Stead and a Mother name Julie Stead. While his father go to work in england and his mother go shopping , while ishamel play with his friend. This is ishamel's story. Joining the French's Army While ishamel was 15 year old he and his father were walking down the street while they saw some mens standing in line to join the French army and ishamel told his father that he would be ready to join the french army. His Father would say ok to His son, Later on that day before ishamel leave to the french Base. He said 'Good Bye Father and Mother i miss you' and His Mother was crying and hug her Son. This would change ishamel life. After England ishamel was on a ship setting sail to the french Army base when he got there he saw many mens there joining up to fight versus their Enemy. The French And German War While in the service ishamel was ready to fight the war versus the german Army under the command of German leader. During the war at the french base the french General came up to Pvt. ishamel and told him 'Private ishamel You have been Promotion to Command the whole French Army ' then ishamel salute to French General And told him ' Thank You Sir ' Then after that ishamel went to the Head Quater to discuss about Battle Plans meanwhile some German Spies seek up to the guard and kill them and went in and ishamel saw some Spies were coming in and He Shout ' German Gents let kill these German'. The First Spies kill a commander, the second one stab ishamel in the heart and ishamel grab a pistol and shot through the Killer eye. The french sergeant call the medic in and saw ishamel and he said ' i shall live Gents'. ishamel Survive after the wounded he got. Then on September 3 , 1739 the french and German War was Over. Later ishamel retired as the french Colonel. Love While at tortuga ishamel was walking in a bar call King Tavern and he saw a beautiful Girl name Clarie Saguil.He introduce himself to Clarie and Clarie introduce herself to him and they were in Love Each other for a long time. joining another Army call Eastern India Trading Company Ishamel went to a island call port royal and saw some mens going into a fort charles. Ishamel went in and saw somne mens were train by a man name Johnathan Coaleaston, While he was training some mens after that he talk with ishamel to let ishamel to join the Eastern India Trading Company and ishamel accepted to join. Then ishamel got promotion to be a sergeant of Black Guard. The Paradoxain War Later on June 1744 ishamel knew that the paradoxian war had begun.Ishamel was ready to fight versus the paradoxian Army. Later while at sea ishamel saw some paradox ship coming in fast and they fire all cannon one cannon ball attack on ishamel and ishamel couldnt move his leg that he found out that his right leg was missing and the paradox went aboard and capture ishamel and sent ishamel to the POW camp. Prisonar of War ishamel was capture and sent to a prison camp by the paradox and met some mens of the EITC later that night ishamel escape with some 20 mens of black guard when he retured to port royal. He read some paper and he was shock that the 20 mens of black guard was murder by a paradox man name francis chiphawk and a man name lawrence daggerpaine so ishamel took revenge on these mens who murder his friend. Back in the Service Ishamel return to Black Guard and went to fort charles with some groups of black guard and they saw some paradox mens invading fort charles. While ishamel defend with some mens under command by Sven Daggersteel. That ishanmel defend them and the paradoxian mens were losing then ishamel and his group won the battle of fort charles. Special Forces Ishamel join a Special forces by a man who was at fort charles name Lt.sven daggersteel who was under commannd of Special Forces and he accepted to do some recon Mission and Sven Promotion Ishamel to be a Lt. of the Special Forces. The War is Over On september 16, 1744 ishamel heard that the war was over that the paradoxian surrender and ishamel was happy. Married When ishameland his lovely girl friend were walking down at port royal and ishamel knee down in front of clarie and told her that 'would you married me 'and clarie accepted to married him. They got Married at French Base where ishamel serve in long time ago. Demoted While trying to retake king head ishamel capture it for the EITC then later ishamel got punish by King george by not asking for permission to do a mission ishamel was demoted to be a sergeant again. The Third Civil War That ishamel found out that the rebels EITC leader declare war on EITC. Ishamel was ready to fight and sven promotion ishamel to be Captain then Commander.Later ishamel and sven were doing a mission at king head pirte came in and shot ishamel and that ishamel was wounded and sven took him to a safe place and earn ishamel a Medal Of Honor. Adopted Ishamel was upset about that his family was murder by someone then a man name Roger Decksteel found him and adopted him to be Roger Family. And thank you for reading it - Commander Ishamel Category:Fan Stories